I Don't Want to Be Lonely
by Omni-chan
Summary: Who could love a monster?
1. Chapter 1

No silly people I no own the One Piece Manga or Show. And I definitely do not claim the 4kids version of OP. mumbles something mean and horrible about 4kids entertainment

And to those who are still waiting for the next chapter to Dreamless.: I am still working on it, so don't get your panties in a bunch. Good writings take time and dedication. So patience. I will try to have another chapter up by the end of this week. It will hopefully though be up by Wednesday. So please try to control yourselves until then.

Please enjoy this story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What is it like to be loved? _The tiny reindeer absently rubbed his nose. In the background Usopp droned on about Kaya, the girl who had given them the ship. From what Chopper had gathered from the liars stories, Kaya was some kind of magical princess who had been locked in a tower and guarded by a really big, really mean dragon. Or was it that she was cursed to be a mermaid and could only be cured with true love's kiss? He couldn't really remember what Usopp told him. Not that that mattered. Usopp was a liar anyway and he had to get the real story from Nami and Zoro. But still he could tell that Usopp really loved Kaya and there was no doubt that Kaya loved Usopp. The horned doctor peered at Usopp wondering once again, what it would be like to be loved. This, of course, wasn't to say that Chopper wasn't loved. The doctor and doctorine had loved him like a child and taught him so many things. Then there was also the Going Merry Crew, his _nakama._ They loved him. But he wasn't wondering about that kind of love. No he was wondering about the kind of love that makes you all giddy inside. The kind of love that makes you do the utmost craziest things. The love that has you walking on air, the love that makes you forget everyone and everything except that one special person. You could say, he was thinking about true love. And yet, he was thinking of more than that. Specifically he was thinking of himself. After all who could love a monster?

Yes he was a monster. Born a reindeer with a blue nose, he was turned out by his own herd. Even his own mother wanted nothing to do with him. His mother, whom had carried him in her womb, from whom he gleaned nutrients. She had been by far the worse. Then he had found the fruit, the fruit that had cursed and blessed him at the same time. Once consumed, he became more of a monster than before. For with the fruit he had become human. Or at least humanlike. And then he was not only shunned by the reindeer, but hunted by mankind. He had had no place. But for some reason the doctor… that kind naive old man. Yes he had accepted the little monster and had given him the name of Tony Tony Chopper. And after the doctor was the doctorine. Both had loved and accepted him. Though what had surprised him the most was Luffy. Luffy had accepted him because he was a _monster_. A monster was accepted as nakama.

Chopper turned his attention back to Usopp, who was by now finishing up his story. Realizing that he had not heard a single word Chopper only smiled at Usopp before muttering something about sterilizing his equipment. Hurriedly, he scampered off, mind still turning and churning on love. As he passed the kitchen, he could hear Sanji and Zoro arguing, dishes being thrown and swords clanging together. No doubt they were fighting over the girls. Actually it was more, Sanji had probably said something mushy about the girls and Zoro had complained. Thus causing a fight. Chopper sneezed disapprovingly. Zoro was too proud too macho, to ever admit that he was jealous of Sanji. Jealous of the attention Sanji lay upon Nami. But Sanji was harmless, Nami had no feelings for him, her heart belonged to Zoro. And Zoro's…well Zoro's mostly was for his promise to Kuina. But Chopper was not stupid and he was not blind, he could see Zoro starting to slowly fall more and more in love with Nami. And the swordsman showed it in his own macho way. He was always the one to save Nami; he was always the one who encouraged the navigator when she was too afraid to do something. Yes they were in love.

So that was two couples, Usopp and Kaya. Zoro and Nami. All four very much in love. That left, him, Luffy, Sanji and Robin. Luffy was far too simpleminded to be concerned with love and Chopper doubted Luffy would ever worry about being or having someone to love. Sanji…well Sanji loved anything that was beautiful and curvy. He was as Zoro said a _love cook._ He was very much the playboy. And Chopper knew the blonde was not likely to be ready to settle down anytime soon. This wasn't to say, that Sanji wasn't thinking about marriage and about love, he just wasn't ready for that kind of commitment yet. Robin…well Robin was a mystery. She was nearly 30 and yet she showed no signs of worrying about the fact that her maternity clock was slowly running out of time. Perhaps she was one of those people that didn't want children and didn't mind living alone. That could very well be the case. Not that he was going to ask her though, she intimidated him.

He opened up the door to the bathroom and changed from his normal Reindeer-boy form to his Man-beast form. He stared deep into the mirror. His face was mostly human, his eyes small. He had cheekbones and an oval face. But his blue nose betrayed him and his fur covered body made him the monster. He stared at his hands. They were so huge, so big. Easily they could squeeze the life out of something. He changed back to the reindeer-boy form, still staring at his hands. His hands that were now cloven hooves. His face had also changed. Even though he could no longer see himself in the mirror, he knew how he looked. Round faced, with big eyes. The same blue nose and fur. Of course one thing he had neglected to think about was his horns. Blue noses could be hidden with powder. Fur covered body could be explained away with some freak disease. But horns…horns made him the monster. Monsters had horns, humans didn't. Of course reindeer had horns as well. But reindeer didn't talk. Monsters could talk. He leaned back against the door, pondering once again who could love a monster such as himself.

Another reindeer? No that was unlikely on his part. His human brain would not let him bring himself to loving an animal in that way. To him, such a union had become taboo and atrocious. A human? Chopper laughed dryly to himself. What human could see past his horns? Past his monsterness? He wanted to cry, but he knew he mustn't. If any of the others were to see him crying, they would want to know why. And Chopper was too embarrassed to explain why he was crying. It was best to keep these things to oneself.

Swallowing hard and taking a deep breathe; he left the sanctuary of the bathroom Still wondering who could love a monster.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ugh, it was too choppy and incomplete. I don't think I got the mood I was going for. I might edit it and rewrite. Probably not though...I am too lazy to do such a thing. Heh.

Flame if you must. Those flames will be put to good use. It is starting to get cold here.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is the second chapter of the story. Originally I had wanted to make this a multichapter story, but then I as wrote the first chapter, I thought it would turn into a one shot. But due to everyone's responses, I decided to try and write some more. And as always I only pretend to be Oda, I am not really him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shouts and pounding of feet rescued Chopper from his own mind. He listened carefully to discern what was causing the commotion. The jerking of the vessel as the ship lay anchor was the telltale sign that they had landed at a new Island.

"Meat!' Luffy's overeager shouts broke the not so silent silence. The chibi doctor couldn't help but smile as he clicked back to the deck. From the cloud of dust billowing through the town, Chopper had no doubt, the direction in which the childish pirate had run off in pursuit of his ever so precious meat. Today was a day for reminiscing for Chopper once again found his mind wandering. This time to the past, and this he couldn't help but grimace at. Luffy had tried to eat him, the first time they met. He shuddered at the memory of being chased through the frozen castle as both Sanji and Luffy drooled over him. But that was all in the past. They saw him as a doctor and nakama now. He was not just an emergency supply of food. Right?

"Doctor.." His musings once again cut abruptly. This time by the ship's mysterious crewmate-Nico Robin. What exactly was her position on this ship? Luffy was the captain, Zoro the first mate and world class swordsman. Nami, the beautiful navigator. Sanji, the lovesick cook. Usopp the liar and sharpshooter. He was the doctor…but Robin was? Perhaps she was using the crew to her own advantages, prostituting them to meet her own twisted ending. But then again, that is exactly what the rest of the crew was doing. They were using each other to meet their own goals. Still…why had she wanted to join the crew? Luffy hadn't even invited her, she had invited to herself.

"Doctor?" The third interruption passed to him as more of a question. He shook himself free of the poisoning grasp of his wandering mind.

"Hai?" He questioned the dark haired archeaologist. She smiled and bent down to look him in the eye.

"May, I accompany you to get supplies?" The reindeer grinned and nodded at her. Even if he had said no, she probably would have tickled him with her veinte fleur until he said yes. She was cunning, this one.

An hour later they were to be found themselves in an apothecary shop. Chopper wandered around the shop, eyeing each concoction and potion carefully. Every once in awhile, he would pick one up, sniff it and inspect it closer. Perhaps, if it met his approval, he would drop it in the basket he was carrying. Meanwhile, Robin stood near the counter, lazily flipping through a book on Herbal Medicine. Humming silently to herself. Minutes later, Chopper joined her, buying the much needed supplies. As they left the shop, Chopper fiddled with his sack, his mind churning.

"Ano…Robin?" The little one said more to himself that to the eldest crew member.

"Hmm?"

"N…n…nnn…nothing" He stammered at her. The elder one raised an eyebrow at the youngest crewmate. Chopper just shook his head and shrugged. He felt silly asking about love, when love was so obviously out of his reach.

"You know doctor. They say there is someone out there for everyone."

The monster could only stare at her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this is so short. It is extremely hard to write a Chopper fic, especially a love fic. So most of the chapters will probably be short, more drabble like. Forgive. And now Ladies and gentlemen,it is time for review responses cues music

Wolfie: Heeehee I think you have read all of my stories. I am glad you are a fan. I am a fan of yours too. And I love to see a following.

Vulpixi: Sorry I made you cry! I was just thinking about Chopper and love one day, while reading some fanfics. I know some people want to put Robin and Chopper together. But I could help but think of two things. 1. He is primarily a reindeer and 2. He is still very much a child. SoI decided to write a fic based on him being a monster. And I am glad you will love Chopper.

Hydra: I am so glad you liked it. Thank you thank you thank you thank you!

Eiram: Yes ZoNa! They are my favourite One Piece Couple currently. And I guess this isn't a one shot anymore.

Jubin: blushes Thank you, I loved the compliment. blushes even deeper It is comments like yours that give me confidence in what I write.

Adania: Go ahead and hug Chopper, everyone else is. Thanks for the review.

Cloud: I updated, I hope you like this chapter, I don't know when I will put up the next one.

Nuriko: Thanks for the review. And I hope Chopper finds someone too. No one deserves to be lonely.

Deilf: Thank you. A review, a good review coming from a NonOP fan is always welcomed and appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

A week after his chat with Robin, Chopper found himself in the bathroom once again. Like last time, he stood staring at himself in the mirror. He pressed his face up against the mirror, as if hoping a close up would give him an idea of what he wasn't seeing. Cute. That is he saw. Cute. And not the cute kind that made you wants to date someone. The cute kind that made you wants to pick them up and cuddle with them. The stuffed animal kind of cute, he was the stuffed animal cute.

If they weren't running from him and calling him a monster, they were picking him up and screaming about how kawaii he was. Not that being this type of cute was all bad. After all, it was the female species that tended to pick him up. And they tended to cuddle him to their breasts. This might have excited him more if he was Sanji. But he wasn't Sanji, so instead this just embarrassed him and he would insult them and shake his butt like usual. This earned him more coos and excited shouts of kawaii, more cuddles.

So he took to just watching the ship. He enjoyed the attention, but it just seemed to push into him more and more that he was the only one of his kind and that his chances at romance were very slim. Yet Robin's words had hit a nerve. _"There is someone for everyone."_ Did that mean there was someone out there for him as well? Did that mean Robin was for him? She was a mysterious person and perhaps that was her way at hinting at him. He groaned in frustration. Somehow he doubted that she wanted him. After all she was brace and mature. And he was a scaredy cat and not as mature. She would never go for him right?

His skin underneath his hair flushed to light pink as he thought of what it would be like to be with Robin. If she did want him, would he ever be able to live up to her standards? What were her standards? Perhaps her standards were low. They had to be if she liked him. But still what if she did? Should he make the first move? Or should he wait for her to do so? He grabbed at his head in confusion. He was still so young. And this was all new to him. He needed advice. And there was only one person to go for on advice.

Ten minutes later he found himself standing outside the kitchen door, shaking with nervousness. _You are only talking to Sanji. Not Robin. And he won't be the one who would turn you down or break your heart. You are just going to him for advice. You don't even need to tell him it is Robin._ The reindeer groaned to himself. Then taking a deep breath pushed the door open.

* * *

Wow that was really short. Sorry for the short chapter! This is all I can push out on this one right now. Next chapter will be longer I promise! I still do not know if Chopper will actually get with Robin. ChopperxRobin is not actually one of my favoured pairings. I prefer UsoppxChopper. But this story will not go in that direction. Actually this story might end with Chopper not having anyone. We will see. Feel free to give me ideas.

Yatchzee: Hints of CxR yes. But I don't know if it will turn out that way.

Wind Storm and Rain: I hope you are still into One Piece. And thank you for the comment! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Pier's girl: There are very few Chopper fics, so I had to write one. He is too kawaii.

Ruby: Heh…this is kinda similar to Beauty and the Beast. Maybe he will find another attack point that will turn him completely human so he can be with someone.

Sorry that this chapter was short (again) I will try and make the next chapter longer. And I am going to work on finish this one. Then I will move on to a Single Bullet probably. Unless an idea hits me for that. I can't believe it was as short as that. I apologize from the bottom of my heart. But at least a short chapter is better than no chapter right? (Don't eat me.)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait. Here is the newest chapter in my angsty Chopper fic. And as requested it is more light hearted. Honestly I don't think I am that good of a comic writer, so it probably really is not very funny. eh oh well, you will all get over it soon enough.

To warn you all,I will be really slow in my updates here for a couple months now. I am working on cosplay outfits for ACEN. And I have three and a half costumes to finish up. Maybe four if I can convince my boyfriend to cosplay as Sanji there.

Anywho, on with the chapter. (I do(I think) know how I want to end this and how the next chapter will be written. So (cross your fingers) I might have this fiction finished in time for Christmas.)

* * *

Christmas was in one week. The ship was decked out in mistle toe, garland and holly. The captain was decked out in bells. Bells that he made sure to jingle at every moment he could. Absentmindedly Chopper handed Nami decorations for her tangerine trees. Not being near any islands that grew evergreens, the straw hat crew improvised. It had now been well over a month since he had gone to Sanji for advice and still he had not made a move. He had tried of course to, but every time he did, he would shake and stutter. Christmas, however, was approaching quickly. And he so desperately wanted to do something special for Christmas. Reds, greens and blues all ran together as his mind wandered back to that day.

**Flashback**

"My soufflé!" the cooked moaned as he stared at the deflated dish. He turned a murderous gaze to the culprit. Chopper stood frozen in place. He shook at every inch of his body. _Had Sanji ever looked this scary_? Perhaps asking Sanji for advice wasn't such a good idea. After all Sanji had been for some time now attempting to swoon the two females of the crew and he still had neither one of them in his bed er hammock. Besides that fact, if Chopper were to tell Sanji that he was trying to win Robin's affections, he might give him bad advice. Advice that would make Robin throw him overboard into the water. And he couldn't swim. This thought bothered the littlest crew member and soon he was clutching his head and running in circles screaming.

Sanji sat down at the table, lighting a cigarette. He took a few drags letting the soothing nicotine work its calming effects.

"Chopper." The reindeer continued his tirade.

"Chopper…" a little louder, but still the doctor was too lost in his twisted fantasy.

"Oi! Dumbass chibi doctor!" The insult brought the furry out of his torturous trance. He stared at Sanji for a moment, right hoof absently scratching the back of his head.

"Ano..ehehehe." He laughed nervously shifting foot to foot. Right left, left right.. Sanji raised the visible eyebrow and let it drop. Chopper gulped.

"y..y…yo..you…see…I..uh..I…need help! How do I impress a girl?" the last part shouted louder than intended. He clamped cloven hooves over his mouth turning a deep red. Or would have, had he been completely human and not pseudo-human.

At first Sanji smirked, then smiled before finally outright laughing his ass off in front of the poor love struck medic.

"Is our little Chopper in love?" cooed the blonde man causing the pseudo human to blush again.

"Ano..well maybe. I mean I don't even know if she likes me." Sanji reached down, tousling his friend's crown hair.

"And who would this lucky girl be? Certainly not Robin or Nami, after all they are quite smitten with me." Eyes exploded into hearts and Sanji ranted on about ladies and other things like flowers and perfumes and what he would do to win their attentions.

And poor Chopper felt as if his hair might ignite into a ball of flame from the heat radiating off his skin.

"No no! Ah ha ha! It was a girl I met at the last island!" He stammered out. Sanji smirked, lit another cigarette and leaned towards the doctor.

**End Flashback**

"Chopper?" the voice was soft and distant. Chances leaned towards the voice being his imagination.

"Chopper?" same voice, closer this time. Damn his imagination sure was persistent. A hand lighter gripped his small hairy shoulder. He turned to gaze at its owner, a far off look in his eyes.

"Is something wrong Tony-kun?" He shook his head at the tangerine lover.

"mm no. Sorry. I was just daydreaming." The navigator.

"Well daydream and hand the ornaments at the same time." She joked giving the medic a playful nudge.

"Hai" simple answer to belie complicated thoughts. One week and he would put to test Sanji's advice.


End file.
